


Questioning Loyalty

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, M/M, fantasizing about a four armed demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "What does it mean if I can't stop thinking about someone besides my master? Am I... am I not as loyal as I pride myself to be? Is there any way someone could be controlling my mind, even a little bit?"





	Questioning Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> i'm smitten with the cute new amon boss monster so i decided satoru is too

Satoru sat in darkness and silence. Scharhrot was away for a while, only two days after meeting that messenger from Amon. Agares had been eyeing Satoru up, but Satoru admitted he couldn't have noticed without having done the same. Scharhrot had made no mention of it.

He lied down, images of Agares easily pinning him to the bed flooding his mind. With those four arms, he could restrain him with two ( _or one_ ) and still have plenty left to roam Satoru's body. Agares could hold his wrists in one hand, his chin in another, his hip with a third, and still have a free hand to stroke him. It was understandably appealing.

The only problem was, Satoru already had a master to pin him down and make him squirm. He'd never found himself fantasizing about anyone else before. Even Frederick, who he'd slept with before with Scharhrot present, barely stuck around in his mind. So why was Agares so prominent?

It felt wrong, lusting after anyone but Scharhrot. His mind, body, and soul belonged to him. Why should he be thinking about anyone else?

Unless... Agares, or perhaps Amon himself, somehow had a hold on Satoru. But mind control and the like didn't work on otherworlders, right? Had they found a loophole of some kind? ... Was it just the appeal of four strong arms ending in long, sharp claws?

Satoru's hand trailed south, trembling slightly before he even got started. He had no right and no reason to fantasize about Agares over Scharhrot, but his mind chose the former's easy smile over the latter's cold gaze. Satoru was an exception, somehow able to warm Scharhrot's heart if he had one, but his mind paid that no heed at the moment.

Satoru's type, frankly, tended to be vampires with long hair. When he found himself thinking someone else was attractive, it was usually one of Scharhrot's followers that fell under that category. But black sclera and large horns (and extra arms) communicated clearly that Agares was a demon.

He imagined those claws gently raking down his torso as Agares, of course, leaned down to kiss Satoru's neck, licking at imaginary bite marks since Scharhrot hadn't fed on him in a while. Agares smiled against his skin and nipped him with sharp teeth, a hand sliding down Satoru's side so he was holding both of his hips.

Satoru stood momentarily to strip before eagerly hopping back into bed, his hand quickly enveloping his cock. He just held it for a moment, imagining Agares asking him to beg for friction, and couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped his throat. No, this wouldn't be enough. He rolled over and took the lube from the nightstand, looking down at it to notice how shaky his hand was.

Satoru squeezed some lube onto his hand, more than aware of how cool it was on his hot skin, and moved down to stroke himself. He gasped at the feeling, hips already bucking into his hand. He panted, parting his shaky legs as his slick fingers moved further down to tease at his entrance. He slipped a finger inside, a mental image of Agares smiling approvingly at him easily coming to mind. He was so prone to being kidnapped already; couldn't Agares just come have his way with him?

He moaned, already allowing another finger to enter. The image of Agares holding Satoru's hips and slowly pushing into him filled him with an unnaturally strong desire. He felt, somewhat disturbingly, that he would do absolutely anything to achieve such a thing. Was this really his own mind?

He noticed, belatedly, that he hadn't been holding back his moans at all. They filled the room alongside the sounds of now three slick fingers moving inside of him. It was all he could do to keep himself from saying Agares' name.

He clumsily coated his free hand with lube, leaving the bottle opened beside him in his rushed haze, stroking himself with desperate need. The image of Agares holding his legs apart, fucking Satoru to his liking with satisfied whispers of praise brought him to climax at an alarming speed. He offered a few small, breathy moans as the hot white liquid splattered on himself, immediately feeling both ashamed and immensely satisfied as he came down from his orgasm.

He wiped a hand off on his thigh enough to close the bottle of lube and set it back on the nightstand. His other hand finally withdrew from himself, and Satoru just lied there, catching his breath.

"What a sweet little show."

Satoru flinched so hard it nearly hurt, quickly covering himself with a blanket and sitting up. He looked over to the balcony that the voice came from and-- oh.

"What do you want, Frederick?" Satoru sighed, grip loosening on the blanket. It had been a startled, desperate, harsh grip before he recognized him.

"Just thought I'd visit while your master is away. Already miss him, huh?"

"... I would have thought you'd interfere."

"Were you not paying attention just a second ago? I already said you were putting on a nice show. Why would I ever interrupt such a thing?"

Satoru let go of the blanket completely, allowing it to rest at his waist. As inadvisable as it was, Satoru trusted Frederick. Enough, at least.

Frederick hopped off his seat on the railing of the balcony and moved to sit next to Satoru on the bed.

"Would you like company tonight? I know he doesn't keep you as entertained as he should."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you _do_  anything. No books, no games, no toys, nothing. It must be rather boring when Scarlet's away if all you do is rest your head on his lap."

"I do read sometimes," Satoru corrected, but it _was_  pretty easy to get bored. Though, Satoru hadn't kept much by means of entertainment on Earth, either.

"What kind of books do you read?" Frederick asked, likely intending to offer to let Satoru borrow some. But...

Satoru wasn't extremely inclined to answer truthfully (vampire romance novels).

"Just... whatever looks interesting," he answered instead, which also wasn't a complete lie. He often studied up on magic and such because it was just so _incredible_ that it was real on Cray. Reading what would be some sort of D&D manual in his world as an actual guide for real life magic still had an irresistibly mystical feel to it.

"No particular interest? Come on, if Scarlet won't spoil you, I will," Frederick urged with a smile.

"Why are you being so... nice?"

"When have I ever not been nice to you?"

Satoru remained silent. Technically, Frederick hadn't been especially mean to Satoru, but purposely pissing Scharhrot off did tend to annoy Satoru by proxy. And Frederick did so love to get on "Scarlet's" nerves.

The silence gave Satoru a moment to realize he really wanted to talk about... something. He felt like he had an important question but didn't know who (or what) to ask. An oddly urgent feeling gnawed at him, and he supposed he'd have to try to come up with something.

"Do you..." he started, with no idea how to continue. "If I were to..."

"Yes..?"

"What does it mean if I can't stop thinking about someone besides my master? Am I... am I not as loyal as I pride myself to be? Is there any way someone could be controlling my mind, even a little bit?"

Frederick smiled, unconcerned.

"That's cute. Is it me?"

"No. Please answer the question."

"Well, you're an otherworlder," Frederick reminded, "so if someone is controlling your mind, it'd be a first. But you should never rule anything out as impossible, I suppose."

"That... doesn't inspire confidence."

Frederick chuckled.

"Who's the lucky guy? Or did a succubus get a hold of you?"

"I don't know if you know him." Satoru felt ashamed to even say his name. He shouldn't be wasting his thoughts on him.

"I get around, believe it or not. Everyone knows who I am, and at some point it has to start going both ways."

That didn't make a lot of sense, but Satoru shrugged, finally deciding to lie back down.

"A servant of Amon, Agares."

"... Interesting."

Satoru hummed his confusion.

"You know he's not _just_ a humble servant, right? Agares is extremely powerful and high ranking in Amon's army. Though I haven't heard of him excelling in mind control..."

"My master did mention something about that. That the fact that Amon sent "someone like him" meant he was planning something."

"Or just insurance. Amon aims to enslave everyone, so he has no shortage of weak followers that would get all their mana sapped just from Scarlet even glancing at them."

"Ah..."

That did make some sense. But Amon must also have an abundance of strong followers. Why send someone so high ranking? What if a fight were to break out and Amon lost that valuable servant? Or perhaps he just had the highest chance of surviving and that was why he was sent.

"And you can't stop thinking about him?"

"It's unsettling, but yes," Satoru mumbled, guilt-ridden. He curled up in bed with a sigh, hoping he somehow got his desire for Agares out of his system.

"Maybe you just crave something new," Frederick suggested amicably. "It's normal."

"To this degree..?"

"He's a hot demon with four arms, little Satoru. It's normal to wonder about him."

Satoru didn't know how to respond.

"So was Agares here for alliance negotiations?"

"... What? I don't think so."

"Because if he was, maybe Scarlet could hook you two up to gain approval," Frederick continued, and Satoru wished he'd sat in on that conversation, not left out of embarrassment after Agares caught him staring.

"Would that strengthen our alliance..?"

"Can't imagine how it wouldn't. Anyone would appreciate having you in bed with them. You're a good pet," Frederick praised, smiling down at Satoru. He then moved to lie casually beside him, placing himself at eye level with Satoru who was on his side.

"Though, Amon would definitely want to take you as one of his followers. Scarlet would have to watch Agares closely while he's around you."

"But he can't control me because I'm an otherworlder, right?"

"You seem convinced either Amon or Agares has found a way around that supposed rule." He huffed a laugh. "Dark Zone is a lawless land, after all. Rules hold no weight here."

"How... how would I break this spell, if I'm under it?"

"Well, you're certainly not surpassing either of them in power. Unless you'd like to break the rule of otherworlders being notoriously weak, that is."

"Is there any other way..?"

Frederick rolled over onto his back.

"You just need a stronger will. Just decide to be even more loyal than you already are."

He then hopped out of bed and faced the balcony.

"How do I..?" Satoru trailed off, realizing it must not be an easy question to answer.

"You'll figure it out, cutie," Frederick said with confidence. "I'll come visit you tomorrow, alright?"

Satoru nodded, watching Frederick leap off the balcony and disappear into the night. He then suddenly remembered the mess he'd made just prior to Frederick showing up and threw the blanket aside, hurrying to the bathroom before it got any drier.


End file.
